


[vid] The Price of Renovation - Story Trailer

by eyestoowide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyestoowide/pseuds/eyestoowide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailer for the 2011 <a href="http://spn_j2_bigbang.livejournal.com">spn_j2_bigbang</a> story <a href="http://st-salieri.livejournal.com/378434.html">The Price of Renovation</a>, written by <a href="http://st-salieri.livejournal.com">st_salieri</a>.</p><p>Sam wakes up after a hunt to find his brother missing. Even worse, it appears that - according to everyone else in the world - he has never had a brother. Sam sets out on a quest to find Dean while dealing with the knowledge that he is the only one who remembers that his brother ever existed. As the world falls apart around him, Sam struggles to find his brother while managing the vivid dreams he has of Dean and trying to maintain a grasp on his own sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] The Price of Renovation - Story Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Price of Renovation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637701) by [St_Salieri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Salieri/pseuds/St_Salieri). 



**Fic title:** The Price of Renovation  
 **Author:** [st_salieri](http://st-salieri.livejournal.com)  
 **Genre:** Gen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** Possible spoilers for seasons 1-6.  
 **Summary:** Sam wakes up after a hunt to find his brother missing. Even worse, it appears that - according to everyone else in the world - he has never had a brother. Sam sets out on a quest to find Dean while dealing with the knowledge that he is the only one who remembers that his brother ever existed. As the world falls apart around him, Sam struggles to find his brother while managing the vivid dreams he has of Dean and trying to maintain a grasp on his own sanity.  
 **Link to fic:** [HERE](http://st-salieri.livejournal.com/378434.html)

Additional artwork + notes can be found in the [original Livejournal entry](http://eyestoowide.livejournal.com/30074.html).

Edited with Sony Vegas Pro 9.0.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All audio and video clips belong to their respectful owners. This video was created for fun, not profit.

  


  


[Watch on YouTube](http://youtu.be/7oo35w6hZc4) | [Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?u8bz84l1e374cxg)  
MP4 | 66 MB


End file.
